


It's Not A Phase

by RipMyOTPs (Slytheri)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Backstage Technician Appreciation, Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Goth Lena Luthor, High School, Mon-El Bashing, Romance, Scene Alex Danvers, Sunshine Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, Theatre, really gay, thespians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheri/pseuds/RipMyOTPs
Summary: “Why is there a goth in theatre?”“Alex, you’re a goth in theatre.”“No, I’m scene. There’s a difference.”“Okay...”“Kara, she’s a Luthor. A gothic Luthor. A gothic Luthor signing up for theatre. Last time a Luthor got involved in anything, he ended up in prison for mass murder!”“Well, she’s not her brother and I don’t see any problem in letting her in the club.”“You people realize I’m still here, right?” Asked an annoyed Lena.





	It's Not A Phase

**Author's Note:**

> Woops so here’s a high school theatre AU with extra goth Lena Luthor (inspired by that one goth Katie gif going around). I love love love theatre. Theatre, for me, was my escape from the world. Everyday, I wake up and get push through my day knowing that I would get to go to theatre at the end of the school day. So if any of you guys get offended by the jokes I make about theatre, let it be known that I make the joke out of love. There’s more notes at the end so I’ll let you guys get to the story now!

It’s the third week of Junior year of high school for one Kara Danvers. At the end of her sophomore year, she was voted in by her fellow Thespians to become this year’s PTCH (permanent tech crew head) and oversee the application process of those who wants to join theatre and become Thespians for this year. To become a Thespian, the person must be in at least two shows and earn at least ten points in total. Every ten hours dedicated to theatre is worth one Thespian point.

Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister is a Senior at National High with her. The older sibling is actually the president of theatre so this year is going great for Kara. With her sister on her side for every officer meeting about the future of the club, Kara believes that this will be the best year of high school for her.

“Send in the next person,” Alex called out Lucy Lane, the Vice President of the club. Currently, the two sisters are sitting with the theatre director, Hank Henshaw, to try and cast actors for their first show of the year. At the end of every term, theatre puts on a school production to share with the world their months of hard work and dedication. This term, they’re putting on a musical: The Addams Family. It’s a big show so they’re going to need all hands on deck.

Before the next person made it in front of the officers and director, Alex’s phone chimed, notifying her of a text. She checked it and immediately got up to walk out of the theatre, but not before telling the people where she’s going. “I’ll be back in a bit, the Uber eat guy is here. Continue without me.”

It’s 5PM and auditions has been going on for a while considering school ended at 2:30PM. Both Kara and Alex got hungry halfway through auditions and they had finished all of their snacks already. Continuing on without Alex, Kara faced the next auditioner.

“Hi! What’s your name?” Kara greeted the newcomer with an overly bright smile.

“Lena.” The teen answered curtly.

“Lena..?”

“Just Lena.”

“Oh alright… What are you auditioning for today, Lena?”

“I don’t want to act. I just wanted to be in the club.”

“...”

“...”

“Ms. Luthor, I’m afraid this audition is for people who wants to act in the play.” Hank interrupted the awkward silence. Lena scowled when Hank addressed her by her last name and also because of this complication.

“If you want, we have forms for you to fill out to be in one of the crews. Crew members do not have to act. They’re more of the behind-the-scene heroes.” Kara offered with a smile and then proceeded to look through her papers for the forms. She’s heard of the Luthor name before and all of its reputation, but Kara wasn’t one to listen to rumours. She would rather get to know the individuals themselves before passing judgement. “Since you’re--”

“--Why is there a goth in theatre?” Alex bursted into the theatre with a bag of food in hand and interrupted whatever Kara was going to say. Her eyes had landed on the person on stage as soon as she entered the room. Alex knew who she was and what the Luthors are capable of. Theatre was hers and Kara’s safe space. Adding a Luthor to the mix is the opposite of keeping it a safe space.

“Alex, you’re a goth in theatre.”

“No, I’m scene. There’s a difference.” Alex sassed.

“Okay...”

“Kara, she’s a Luthor. A gothic Luthor. A gothic Luthor signing up for theatre. Last time a Luthor got involved in anything, he ended up in prison for mass murder!”

“Well, she’s not her brother and I don’t see any problem in letting her in the club.”

“You people realize I’m still here, right?” Asked an annoyed Lena.

“Well, I’m the president of this club and I say she doesn’t get in.” Alex ignored the goth.

“You haven’t even seen her audition!”

 

“I don’t need to!”

“Now that’s just unfair, Alex! Everyone deserves a chance regardless of their age, race, gender, sexuality, or family’s history! Isn’t that what theatre is about? Being inclusive rather than exclusive?”

“Sure, whatever. She can audition.” Alex scoffed before muttering, “that doesn’t mean I have to cast her” under her breath.

“I’m not auditioning,” Lena declared before walking out, not even bothering to take the forms Kara offered her. She was so sick of people always judging her for her last name. She should have never come to the theatre. So much for being an accepting club. All she wanted were some friends.

“No, wait! Lena!” Kara tried calling after her but the girl was already out of the door.

“Luthors and their attitudes.” Alex rolled her eyes.

“What has gotten into you today, Alex? You were letting your prejudice blind you! What has Lena ever done to you?” Alex was taken back by her sister’s claims. The sisters rarely ever have disagreements, and certainly never loud ones such as this in public.

“I--” Alex started.

“Girls, calm down. We still have more people waiting to audition.” Hank tried to intervene, his face still somewhat impassive. The girls knew him well enough to know that he is anything but impassive in his directions.

“No, you guys go on ahead. You don’t even need me here. I don’t make the casting decisions; you and Hank here does. PTCH are supposed to be in charge of the crews anyways. I’ll see you at the car later, Alex.” With that, Kara grabbed her stuff along with the form she was about to give Lena and ran after the girl. It's amazing how caring Kara is of a girl she just met mere minutes ago.

“Lena! Lena! Wait up!” Kara called after Lena as she ran down the hallway. Lena was trying to unlock her locker when Kara stopped at the neighboring locker.

“Shouldn't you be in there keeping a watch on your judgemental co-officer?” Lena sneered.

“Alex isn't always like that. She's just… hungry. You know what they say, you're not yourself when you're not hungry. Haha…” Kara tried defending Alex while cracking a joke. Lena rolled her eyes. 

“Not cool? Yea… so uhm. I'm sorry about my sister back there. If you still want to join theatre, I have the tech forms for you right here.”

“No, thanks. I rather not be in a club where I'm not wanted.”

“You're not unwanted! I mean, I want you there and I get to make all the decisions pertaining to the tech crews so--"

“So what? I join? And then? Your sister pokes at me and then everyone joins in until I can't take it anymore and transfer school so you all won't have to worry about another Luthor possibly going on a murder spree?” Kara winced at Lena's harsh tone.

“No, I--"

The sudden sound of hand slamming against a locker interrupted and made Kara jump.

“Stupid fucking locker.”

“Do you need help with that, Lena?”

“No.”

Silence ensues as Lena continues trying to open her locker.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“...”

“Ugh. Fine. Help me open it.” With that, Lena stepped aside and handed Kara a piece of paper with her locker combination on it.

“Wait, are you new here?”

“No shit. Did you not hear it all over the news that the youngest Luthor transferred here?”

“No, I don't exactly listen to rumours and the gossip media much. I actually thought you were already a student here and that we just have different classes…”

“And what classes would that be?”

“Uhm… Not AP ones?”

“Are you--are you insinuating that I'm stupid?”

“No! No! I would never! Just because someone isn't taking AP classes doesn't mean they're stupid. I mean it's just people can choose to take other classes simply because they want to. And it's just I've never seen you in any of my classes so I would assume--"

“Save it, Ms. I Think I'm Better Than Everyone.”

“Lena, I didn't mean it like that! I didn't mean to offend you!” Kara said, almost on the verge of crying out of frustration with herself.

“Well, guess what? You did! Give me back my locker combination and just leave.”

“I'm sorry,” Kara cried, tears now rolling down her flushed cheeks. “I didn't m-mean to of-offend you. Gosh, I just mess up e-everything d-don't I?"

“Oh my god, are you crying?” Lena asked incredulously as she realized Kara was crying through the hiccups and stuttering.

“N-no,” Kara managed to say. She quickly wiped her tears with her sleeves and covered her eyes so Lena can't see.

“Right. Stupid question. Please stop crying. Your sister already seem to hate me enough as it is.” Lena tried to stop Kara from crying while looking around to make sure no one thinks she's bullying the poor girl.

“I'm n-not (hiccups) crying,” Kara said as her face is still covered up by her sleeves. “It’s just you won’t join the club now and I’m s-sad.”

“Oh my fucking god. I'll apply to join the stupid club.”

“R-really?” Kara’s tears magically disappeared and was replaced with a hopeful smile.

“Yea yea,” Lena looked everywhere but at the smile.

“Great! Here’s the forms. Make sure to turn it in to me or in the box outside the theatre before the end of the week!” Kara shoved the papers into Lena’s hands. “Here, let me just finish opening your locker for you.”

“Thanks?” Lena says, still bewildered by the sudden change in emotion from the blonde. Kara’s eyebrows wrinkled as she concentrated on opening the locker for Lena. The locker opened with a soft click.

“There you go! I look forward to reviewing your application, Lena. Oh, and my name is Kara Danvers by the way.” With that, Kara practically skipped down the hallway and disappeared from Lena’s line of sight.

“...What the fuck..?” Lena muttered to herself as she realized she just got duped.

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my stories, I write as I go. There’s no specific lock on the plot as it can change with my mood or songs I’m listening to while writing. Reviews, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcomed with open legs. I mean arms. I would like to say that I was inspired by that ‘horny’ gif of Katie McGrath going around on Tumblr lately. This story was ultimately written at 2AM with no caffeine (amazing right?) so there are many grammatical errors and weird dialogues that will only sound right when you’re shit drunk or dead tired.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at rip-my-otps if you want to! :D


End file.
